Ethan Goldman
Ethan Goldman is the main character in my fanfic, HGSS: Johto Saga. Ethan is a new trainer from the Johto Region. Synopsis: Johto Saga In the beginning, Ethan was shown to care for pokemon alike, as he helped a Doduo that blew into his window one morning when its Drill Peck misfired. Later, Ethan was called to get a pokemon from Professor Elm. When he approached the lab, a boy in red hair shoved him out of the way when intruding in his business. Ethan shrugged this off and headed towards the lab. Inside, he chose the Fire Pokemon, Cyndaquil. Later, he met a young girl named Lyra and her Marill. She ran off, blushing. When Ethan left his hometown, he encountered a wild Hoothoot and immediately caught it, making it his first capture. He and his Cyndaquil bonded then. After Cyndaquil and he successfully bonded, Ethan headed to Cherrygrove. Shortly after his arrival, he departed for Mr. Pokemon's House. Once he reached there, Mr. Pokemon explained that Professor Oak couldn't make it to give him a Pokedex, but he instead gives one to Ethan. Ethan thanks him and heads off. Soon after, he encounters Silver, a mysterious kid that was passing by. Silver challenges him to a battle, to which Ethan wins painfully. Silver runs off and Ethan heads over to New Bark Town. Professor Elm was impressed and sent Ethan off on an adventure. About two days later, Ethan arrives in Violet City, where he meets Lyra once again. Lyra explains she has her starter pokemon, along with her Marill. Soon after, they see the Gym Leader, Falkner, putting on an air display where it is quickly interruped by a Rocket Grunt. He uses his agile Pidgeotto and takes care of it quickly. Afterwards, Ethan approaches and asks for a Gym Battle, to which Falkner agrees to and they battle. Ethan wins easily by using his Hoothoot and Cyndaquil. Hoothoot takes out Falkner's Pidgey, while Cyndaquil makes work of Pidgeotto. He earns his Zephyr Badge. Later, they travel through Union Cave, a cave connecting a Route with another to lead to Azalea Town. After making it through here, they enter the Slowpoke Well and see Rocket Executive Proton causing havoc. Ethan and Lyra make work of the Rocket Grunts, who use weak Zubats, and make it to Proton, who threatens them. He is battled by Ethan, with a Slowpoke he just found and captured. Slowpoke defeats Proton's pokemon, and he leaves quickly. Ethan befriends Slowpoke and literally catches it. In Azalea Town, Ethan and Lyra meet Kurt the Ball Maker. He introduces them the Apricorns, to which Lyra tries to find some. Bringing in some odd-looking blue ones, Kurt quickly takes her out where some Forretress are about to attack her for taking the Pineco eggs. Later, Kurt gives them each a Fast Ball and sends them on their way. Ethan heads into the Azalea Gym and battles Bugsy. His Hoothoot takes out Bugsy's Spinirak, and Slowpoke makes work of Scyther. Ethan wins his Hive Badge. Soon, Ethan and Lyra head into Ilex Forest and help out a kid who lost his Farfetch'd and get themselves a clear path to Goldenrod. They meet Silver, who has a new pokemon, a Sneasel, at his side. Ethan fights when Silver says he is 'looking for a better replacement for Zubat'. Ethan is angered, but Silver quickly dismisses him. In Goldenrod, they enter a competition. Ethan battles through and soon catches a rare Aipom that was running away from a crowd that was rioting up. He battles Silver in the finals, where he wins with his Aipom against the replacement for Zubat, a strong Murkrow. Afterwards, Lyra and Ethan meet Brandon and May, who are visiting the Johto Region for a while. Ethan comforts Lyra as she loses her first contest. When Ethan is late for his gym battle against Whitney, he skates across the entire city to reach the gym just in time for his battle. After a hard fought battle, Ethan ends up losing against Whitney, but for his bravery and connection with his pokemon and sacrifices, she gladly gives him the Plain Badge. Ethan participates in the Bug Catching contest with his three companions, where he wins with his Pinsir. In a bizarre twist of events, his Pinsir is mixed up with Brandon's Scyther. Brandon and May leave Johto, with the switched pokemon. In Ecruteak City, Ethan receives a package that has the Metal Coat that Brandon won for 2nd place in the contest. Ethan is given an Eevee egg after Bill rams into them by accident. They are soon needed at the Burnt Tower, where Team Rocket is awakening the legendary beasts. They stop them, where Ethan's Cyndaquil evolves. Later, at the gym, Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl and helps Ethan win the Fog Badge. At the daycare, Ethan leaves the disobediant Scyther with Lyra's grandfather. During the transfer from there to Olivine, Ethan and Lyra meet up with Dahlia, Thorton and Darach from the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. They challenge Dahlia and Thorton to a tag-team, to which they lose VERY easily. Later, they help out a girl gather her Miltank back their farm. They're given MooMoo milks as thank-you gifts. In Olivine, they meet back up with Brandon and May in a diner after they return for the Wallace Cup in a week. They tag team, where Lyra and Ethan defeat Brandon and May. Later, Ethan leads an expedition up the lighthouse, to which he is challenged by the mysterious boy named Oliver. He loses and is sent to the Pokemon Center. After this, they are fooled by two stray Gengar, but they are soon put in their place. When they reach the top of the lighthouse, they speak to Jasmine, who tells them to head to Cianwood to get medicine for her sick Ampharos, Amphy. Ethan and the others board a ship to Cianwood. After they are halfway there, Ethan is sent through a dimensional dream where he wakes up two days later in a bed in Cianwood City, surrounded by his friends. That afternoon, he gets out there and trains. He is surprised by his egg hatching into his Eevee, and his challenge from Eusine to test out the Eevee in a three-on-three battle, where Eusine quickly defeats Ethan. Later, in the gym, Ethan challenges the gym leader, Chuck, to a double battle. With Noctowl and Slowpoke, who evolved into Slowbro mid-battle, he won his fifth badge, the Storm Badge. On Topaz Island, Ethan participates in the Wallace Cup for fun. He makes it to the Top 16, with Lynn, and performs a duo appeal. However, he did not make it to the next round. In Olivine City, Ethan partakes in battling Jasmine for his 6th Badge. After a hard battle against her Magnemite, Magneton and Steelix, Ethan wins his sixth badge, the Mineral Badge. When Ethan and Lyra arrived at the Mirage Castle, Gregory's plot to sell Togepis on the Black Market was thwarted. Lyra's Togepi evolved into Togetic as Gregory was going to destroy them, and protected them all. Gregory then fleed. Ethan declared time to leave for Mahogany. In Mt. Mortar, Ethan battled the Karate Master, Kiyo, so he would come out for the Karate student so they could leave. After using Eevee to battle him, he forced Kiyo to leave. While in Mahagony, Ethan is taken by Lance during the contest Lyra is in. Lance insists Ethan help he and Blue in taking down Team Rocket. He is led into a medicine shop's underground where he battles with Lance and Blue against Team Rocket. After the Team Rocket incident, he descends into Ice Cave with Lyra where they meet Pryce. Pryce says he has lost his Piloswine, and they search for it, finding it in a crevice. After saving it, Ethan spots a Spiky-Eared Pichu inside. He takes it to the Pokemon Center, where Joy heals it up and Ethan gladly takes it with him. Ethan heads to Lake of Rage for smoe training before battling Pryce, but Silver encounters him and they have a 6 on 6 match. Ethan takes out Silver's Magmar at first, but Silver retaliates and soon destroyes Ethan's team. He is finally defeated when Silver has two pokemon left, and Ethan is left with Typhlosion. After his loss against Silver, Ethan picked himself back up with challenging Pryce. He quickly deteriorated Pryce's team, and attained his 7th Badge, the Glacier Badge. At the Radio Tower, Ethan and Lyra sneak in before the front desk lady is ordered to lock the door. They spot Natalie and they regroup. After realizing they were not going to be able to go upstairs, they find some Rocket uniforms and go in them as disguises. Upstairs, they make it past a horde of grunts, and Ethan is pulled into a battle with Petrel once again. This time, however, Ethan defeats Petrel with Typhlosion. He is then swarmed by all of the Rocket Grunts in the building and his status is not known. Ethan and Lyra take head through Dark Cave as an alternative path instead of the freezing Ice Path. After being beseiged by Golbat and Zubat, being scared out of their wits, they make it through and meet Clair. Clair tells them of the PokeRinger contest happening the next day in Duskfall Town and offers to escort them there. Ethan and Lyra agree and they high-five. However, Lyra slips up and holds Ethan's hand for a moment, and realizes that she is doing this and slips back. Ethan shows signs of enjoying it, and walks away. In Duskfall Town, Ethan finds out that the PokeRinger contest is only for coordinators. A couple of times throughout the chapter, the running gag is when the announcer states that the contest is for coordinators only, he snaps in disgust. Ethan heads to Blackthorn to finally battle the Gym Leader, who he finds out is Clair. After winning successfully with Eevee, Pichu and Noctowl, Clair doesn't quickly hand him the badge, and instead sends him to the Dragon's Den, which is under the gym. Later, Ethan is faced with a few questions and a love test which he bonds with his Eevee, and he evolves into Umbreon. After passing, Clair storms in angry, and is forced to give him the badge. Ethan is then qualified for the Johto League Tournament. Ethan and Lyra reach Cherrygrove City and rest, calling Lyra's grandad. Ethan took over and asked for his newly evolved Scizor. He sent over three of his pokemon and got Scizor, so his team for the Johto League is set in stone. Ethan registers and begins the Johto League on Juniper Island. His first opponent in the Single Battle Sudden Elimination Round is a boy with a Donphan, to which Ethan's new Scizor quickly puts to shame. Ethan moves on to the Top 64 Round. In the Top 64 Round, Ethan is faced with his first Double Battle in awhile. He chooses Typhlosion and Umbreon, which seems to be a good choice against a Victreebel and a Xatu. After successfully out-psyching and smarting the opponent, he takes his second Johto League wins and moves up to the Top 32 Round. After successfully reaching the Top 8, Ethan is faced with his opponent: Jim. Ethan starts his battle with Aipom, to which knocks out Jim's Ledian. When Ethan was faced with Jim's Hitmontop, he instead used Scizor. Scizor made quick work of Hitmontop, but Espeon from Jim caused Ethan to recall Scizor. Espeon was then taken down by Ethan's Umbreon. In an attempt to win, Jim used Flareon against Umbreon, to which Ethan defeated Jim and moved on to the Semi-Finals, where his battle will be against his long-time rival, Silver. Journey Sucesses Ethan has these badges: Zephyr Badge Hive Badge Plain Badge Fog Badge Storm Badge Mineral Badge Glacier Badge Rising Badge Ethan qualifies for the Johto League. His Battle Successes These are his battle totals in the Johto Region so far (Yeah, lots of wins, get over it :P): VS. Silver: Win VS. Falkner: Win VS. Proton: Win VS. Bugsy: Win VS. Silver: Win VS. Silver: Win VS. Whitney: Loss VS. Morty: Win VS. Battle Frontier Thorton and Dahlia: Loss w/Lyra VS. Brandon & May: Win w/Lyra VS. Mystery Kid Oliver: Loss VS. Eusine: Loss VS. Chuck: Win VS. Jasmine: Win VS. Kiyo: Win VS. Petrel: Loss VS. Silver: Loss VS. Pryce: Win VS. Petrel: Win VS. Clair: Win VS. France: Win VS. Victor: Win VS. Unknown Trainer: Win VS. Unknown Trainer: Win VS. Jim: Win Pokemon On Team Typhlosion ' ' As Cyndaquil, it was Ethan's starter pokemon. Then, it evolved into Quilava after protecting the Legendary Beasts in the Burned Tower. It helped Ethan through many of his battles. Afterwards, Quilava battled Jasmine's full team, and finally evolved against her Steelix in the very last minute. It is now very useful as his main powerhouse, as it has moves such as Eruption, Gyro Ball and Smokescreen. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey Evolved once in: Rocket Burn Part 2 Evolved again in: Facing the Steelers Aipom ' ' Ethan obtained his Aipom when a riot formed during the Goldenrod Competition. Aipom was in the middle, so Ethan stopped it along with Whitney. Whitney banned anyone from capturing the Aipom but Ethan. Ethan had formed a sort of social bond with it, as it climbed up his shoulder. He caught it and it became a vital scouting member of Ethan's team. It later learned Focus Punch, which made it a hard pokemon to deal with. Obtained in: Catchy Goldenrod: Part 1 Umbreon Ethan obtained Eevee's egg when Bill apologized for slamming into them in his hastiness. After about a three weeks, Ethan's egg hatched while training in Cianwood City. He used it in its first battle just minutes after hatching, to which it lost very horribly. It does, however, have very useful moves, such as Shadow Ball. Eevee's true strengths aren't known yet, as it is still just hatched. Egg obtained in: Mostly Ghostly Hatched in: Northwest Changes Evolved in: UMBRElla DragON Scizor ' ' Scizor was obtained as a Scyther that Ethan accidentally obtained from Brandon after they 'traded'. Ethan lent Scyther to the Day Care Man after he saw it didn't like Ethan very much. Afterwards, when Etahn returned to Cherrygrove, he had a newly evolved Scizor sent to him. Its strengths are not known, but it apparently really wanted to see Ethan after so long. It knows poewrful moves, such as Bullet Punch and X-Scissor. Obtained accidentally in: National Bug Given to Day Care Man in: Seasons Greetings Evolved prior to: Emblazoned Obtained in: Emblazoned 'Pokemon He Used to Have' Cyndaquil ' ' Cyndaquil was Ethan's starter pokemon at the beginning of the story. Later, in the Burned Tower, it helped Ethan battle Team Rocket and won, evolving into Quilava to protect the beasts. It became Ethan's main powerhouse after evolution. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey! Evolved once in: Rocket Burn: Part 2 Evolved again in: Facing the Steelers Pinsir ' ' Ethan only had Pinsir for a very short time, and never used it any battle or anything. He caught it, but it was accidentaly switched with Brandon's Scyther. Obtained in: National Bug Lost in: National Bug Hoothoot Ethan caught Hoothoot as his first capture when he left New Bark Town. Afterwards, it helped him win his first three badges, and finally evolved against Morty. It is one of his only pokemon to be used in every Gym Battle before '''it evolved. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey! Evolved in: Mostly Ghostly '''Slowpoke ' ' Slowpoke was originally obtained in the Slowpoke Well, when Proton attacked it. Ethan took it in. After some time, it became a minor powerhouse to his team. In the Gym Battle with Chuck, it evolved into Slowbro and became a main powerhouse. Obtained in: Crossing Rocket Evolved in: Skirmishing Hazards Quilava ' ' Quilava was the outcome of Ethan's starter pokemon, Cyndaquil, after it evolved when trying to protect the Legendary Beasts inside of the Burnt Tower. It had helped Ethan wins a couple of his badges so far. During his Olivine Match, it evolved while battling Steelix, thus defeating it with a powerful Eruption. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey! Evolved once in: Rocket Burn Part 2 Evolved again in: Facing the Steelers! Eevee ' ' Eevee was hatched from an egg taht Ethan received from Bill awhile back. Eevee became one of Ethan's back-up pokemon, as it was very tough and knew useful moves such as Iron Tail. When Ethan went into the Dragon's Den, Eevee was face with a love challenge for Ethan, and as it loved him, it evolved into Umbreon and learned Dark Pulse. Obtained in: Mostly Ghostly Hatched in: Northwind Changes Evolved in: UMBRElla DragON Scyther ' ' Scyther was accidentally given to Ethan when he and Brandon 'traded' after a Bug Catching Contest. Ethan used Scyther against Morty, to where Scyther won the battle, but Scyther still didn't like Ethan. The Day Care Man took Scyther for awhile, and, during their training, Scyther used Ethan's Metal Coat to evolve into Scizor. Obtained by accident in: National Bug Evolved prior to: Emblazoned Pokemon in the DayCare Slowbro ' ' Slowbro is temporarily in the Day Care for Ethan's Johto League Tournament. Ethan received Slowbro when it was a Slowpoke and about to have its tail chopped off. Slowpoke escaped, and Ethan captured it. Slowpoke later evolved under extreme circumstances. Obtained in: Crossing Rocket Evolved in: Skirmishing Hazards Noctowl Noctowl is currently at the Day Care for Ethan's Johto League Tournament. Noctowl was caught as Ethan's first catch as a Hoothoot. He caught it, and soon after during the fourth gym challenge, it evolved into Noctowl. It is powerful and agile. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey Evolved in: Mostly Ghostly Pichu ' ' Pichu is currenly at the Day Care for Ethan's Johto League Tournament. Pichu was saved from freezing to death in Ice Cave. It has straneg powers, especially being able to learn Discharge and take two full Volt Tackles. It has a prominent notch on its left ear. Obtained in: Ice, Himself Pokemon Hinted at In Latest Opening In the Season 9 Opening, no Pokemon are hinted at for Ethan. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Fictional Characters